One Day Soon
by MalevolentKing
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were happy, then one day the worst happened. How far will he go for love? Percabeth. Also my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's trash.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One-Percy

Happy, that's what he was. Percy was finally happy, he had defeated Kronos and Gaia, and had the greatest girl in the world as his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. He should've known it wasn't going to last long.

One evening they were walking along the beach at Camp Half-Blood and they stopped to

marvel at the sunset.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she muttered to herself.

Percy looked down at her and smiled, "So do I Wise Girl, so do I," he said dreamily.

Then a sound erupted from the woods and they both ran off to see what it was with their weapons drawn. When they arrived to where they heard the sound it was empty, nothing but trees and the sound of crickets chirping. Percy turned around to Annabeth to tell her that it was probably nothing, but what he saw he'll remember for the rest of his life. He saw Annabeth lying on the ground, a sword through her stomach, a man standing over her with her knife in his shoulder, and that's when everything went black.

When his vision returned he was in the infirmary with his arms and legs tied to the the wall and a pain in his gut. He looked around and saw Will Solace coming up to him with a black eye and fat lip.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said, he sounded relieved and scared at the same time, "do you remember anything that happened?"

He shook his head.

Will just nodded, "Okay, what's the last thing you remember?"

Percy sat there trying to search through his memories. Unsure at first then it slowly dawned on him and all the memories cam rushing back up until he blacked out.

"I remember walking on the beach with Annabeth," his voice broke, "then both of us hearing a sound, we both ran to it and looked around I couldn't see anything, so I turned to tell her it was time to leave and I saw," his voice broke again, "I saw her on the ground with a sword through her gut, the guy that stabbed her, I don't know who it was, but he had her knife in his shoulder, and that's the last thing I remember."

Will just sat there nodding and writing it all down. When he finally looked up he looked sad.

"Percy, well um, Annabeth is is dead." He said.

Percy just sat there for a second, processing the information. When he did it felt like he was hit with a bus, ran over by an eighteen-wheeler, and then stabbed forty times by Zeus' master bolt. He sat there shaking his head, crying, and saying no over and over again. He only stopped when Will put his hand on his shoulder, with a look of something Percy couldn't recognize through the tears.

"That's not all Percy," he said once Percy had calmed down, "the person that killed her, well you beat him death, when we arrived you were sitting over Annabeth crying. With her knife in your gut, blood on your hands, and a man laying down a few feet away. When me and a few other campers tried to pull you away, you punched most of them, and when we finally got you here we had to strap you down."

He sat there shocked. It did explain why his gut hurt, why Will had a black eye and a fat lip, and why he was strapped down. But one thing was still nagging at him, he couldn't think of what it was, and when he did he didn't even think before he asked it.

"Who killed her?" He croaked out.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, and the shortness of this first chapter, but this is my first fanfiction so I'm just easing into it. I hope you can understand? If not oh well, but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave a review. I won't take a lot of suggestions because I've got the plot kinda laid out already, but feel free to leave them because there's a chance I might use them!**

 **-MalevolentKing**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-Percy

Will looked nervous, like he really didn't want to answer the question. Percy had to ask him four more times before he answered.

"Butch Ramirez, son of Ares." He answered skeptically.

The look on Percy's eyes returned the murderous look. He didn't black out though, because he managed to regain his composure. Instead he just took a deep breath.

"I need to go somewhere Will." He said.

He shook his head, "You can't Perce, you still need to recover," He replied, "oh, and a couple more things, once you've been cleared for battle you need to start coming to weekly therapy sessions with me, and we managed to get Annabeth's knife, I think you should have it."

Then he put her celestial bronze knife on the table next to him. Percy couldn't do it anymore, he was done with everything, the love of his life had just been murdered by some smug war-spawn, and he was alone with only two things to remember her by. Her knife and her dad's college ring.

Time skip: Four days.

Percy was definitely feeling a lot better now that his wounds had healed, his physical ones at least. Chiron was waiting until he was all healed before he proceeded with the burning of her burial shroud. It was an event that both of the camps showed up for, as well as the hunters and amazons. Thalia, Grover, and Nico never left his side for the rest of the week because they couldn't stand seeing this. The only times he was alone was when he was sleeping, showering, using the bathroom, and in therapy with Will. The first session had been incredibly awkward.

"Percy, are you ready to talk about this?" Will asked.

He just shook his head.

Will sighed, "Percy you can't keep moping on forever, I know it's hard, trust me I do, but you have to talk about it." He told him

"I get it Will, I'll tell you when I'm ready," He said, "I'm not quite ready yet."

"Okay Perce," He said reluctantly, "once you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me, but for now consider yourself excused."

He got up and left. Once he left the Apollo cabin he ran straight to the beach and walked straight into the canoe lake. He closed his eyes and sat there for about an hour, before he finally got out. When he got out there were a few people waiting for him. Grover, Thalia, and Nico. He just walked by and nodded at them, but Thalia grabbed his arm.

"Listen up Kelp-Head, we talked to Chiron today, and well he thinks it'd be a good idea for you to go home over the summer this year." She said glumly.

"No." He simply said.

Nico looked at him concerned, "What, why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Please Percy!" Grover begged.

"No, Leave me alone!" He yelled back at them.

He tried to run away but Thalia ran in front of him, blocking his path. Percy started rubbing Annabeth's ring.

"Guys, please don't do this." He pleaded

"Percy we have to, it's not healthy for you to stay here." She said, on the verge of tears.

He shook his head, "No Thals, I'm not leaving."

That's when it all went downhill, Grover ran off, while Thalia and Nico charged at Percy. He simply just moved out of the way and watched them almost collide. She looked up at Percy hellbent on getting him to leave.

"Percy please, it doesn't have to be this way." Nico said.

Percy just simply pulled out Annabeth's knife and Riptide. Nico sighed, a big crowd began to appear, and Nico rose an army of skeletons. Thalia still looking angry took out Aegis, her spear, and started forcing lightning down the spear. Then they began to hear the chanting, people yelling fight over and over again. But Percy saw something out of corner of his eye, he turned to look and he saw her, she was just walking towards the woods. He dropped his weapons and ran after her. When he arrived to a clearing he couldn't see her at all he looked around before turning back and seeing her right behind him. Annabeth, right there in front of him, and he broke down sobbing. He looked up at her and she didn't look happy to see him, she looked angry, downright murderous, and Percy knew why.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" He managed to beg between his sobs.

She knelt down next to him and slapped him in the face, "Why would I forgive you? You're the reason I'm dead! It's all your fault!" She screamed.

Percy didn't answer her, he couldn't, he knew it was true. Annabeth Chase was dead because of him. He couldn't deny it. Then she slapped him again.

"I hate you!" She yelled, "it's your fault I'm dead! You weren't good enough to help me! It's your fault!" She kept repeating over and over again.

When Percy finally calmed down he said only two words, "I know."

He looked up and she was gone, he was all alone, by himself in the middle of the forest. Then the ground gave out beneath him and fell for what seemed like forever in an empty void. Then he woke up.

He was laying on the shore of the canoe lake with Thalia shaking him. He opened his eyes, sat up, and she wrapped him in a rib-shattering hug.

"Are you okay? You came out of the lake screaming 'I'm so sorry, it's all my fault'" She asked, once she finally let go.

"I'm fine, I just had a dream I guess." He replied.

"What happened?"

"I just came out of the lake and you, Grover, and Nico were telling me to go home, I almost fought you guys and then I

saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye and ran after her, and she kept slapping me and saying it was all my fault and I agree." He told her.

She wrapped him up in another hug, "Percy, stop it's not your fault, it's the punk that killed her, it's his fault."

That made him feel a little better but not much.

"Thanks Thalia, but I need to see Rachel, I have a sneaking suspicion that the dream means more than just my subconscious being a bitch." He said.

Thalia nodded and Percy got up and started to walk over to Rachel's cave. Instead he bumped in to her along the way.

"Oh sorry Percy." She said.

"It's fine Rachel, I was just looking for you anyway." He replied.

She nodded, "Well here I am, what do you need?"

"A prophecy." He bluntly stated.

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were glowing green and green smoke was coming out of her mouth. It formed into a picture of Will sitting in his therapy chair, when he spoke it was the raspy voice of the oracle.

 _Because of his fatal flaw_

 _One will break an ancient law_

 _He will disobey the gods_

 _To retrieve his loved one at all odds_

 _When he exits nothing will be the same_

 _Because onto him they'll shift the blame._

Then Rachel collapsed into Percy's arms.

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, I'm going to be posting daily so I can get the story going. Once I get past all the beginning filler chapters I'll be posting weekly or whenever I have time. But anyway guys I hope you enjoyed and it would be most appreciated if you'd leave a review. Also I'm sorry for another cliffhanger but I needed to leave some suspense in the air, I guess. Next chapter we'll be following a different character. Thanks for reading!**

 **-MalevolentKing**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three-Thalia

Thalia was confused. She knew that Percy was really emotionally unstable because of Annabeth's death, but she didn't expect it to be as bad as it was. So when he ran out of the canoe lake screaming bloody murder, she was, to say the least, worried. Who wouldn't be worried that their best friend is going insane? Almost everybody else. Only her, Will, Nico, Grover, Frank, Leo, Jason, and the Stolls were worried about him. So when Clarisse started making fun of him, things would not end well.

"Prissy is just being a little baby, he should man up!" Clarisse yelled.

"What did you just say?" Thalia hissed.

"You heard me Sparky!"

"I'm not sure I did, why don't you say it again?"

"Prissy needs to man up."

Then Thalia charged, she took out her spear and activated Aegis. Clarisse back up a little but regained her bearings and pulled out her sword. Thalia bashed her in the face with her shield, brought the shaft of the spear down and tripped her, and hit her in the face with the butt of the spear knocking Clarisse unconscious.

"Anybody got something else to say!?" Nobody answered, "No? Didn't think so. Now get outta here!" She demanded.

"Are you sure that was necessary?" Nico asked.

"Of course it was, she insulted Percy!" She said.

"You insult Percy all the time." He pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm always joking, she's not." She said.

Nico just shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Thalia gave him a death glare, but decided to let it go. Nico pointed out that they hadn't seen Percy in a while so they went off to look for him. When they found him, they saw him exiting out of Rachel's cabin looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Percy?" Thalia asked.

"I got a prophecy." He answered.

"What was it?" Nico asked curiously.

"Because of his fatal flaw

One will break an ancient law

He will disobey the gods

To retrieve his loved one at all odds

When he exits nothing will be the same

Because onto him they'll shift the blame," He answered, "and I'd like you two to come with me."

They both just stared at Percy in awe.

"Why us?" Thalia asked.

"You two are the last people I trust, besides Grover, and he hates going underground." Percy stated.

They looked at each other then back at him, "We're in."

Percy smiled gratefully and embraced them in a hug. When he let go he told them the plan. The plan was they were to leave tomorrow right after breakfast.

"Alright guys, it's getting late let's go to bed, see you in the morning." Percy said.

Thalia nodded and started off towards the Artemis cabin. When she got inside and put her head on her pillow she fell asleep almost immediately. But being a demigod she was haunted with dreams, so fun times.

She woke up in a pitch black room with one light at the far end, she stood up, and started walking towards it. As she arrived she saw Camp Half-Blood burned down and dead campers littered on the ground. Then she woke up.

She woke up screaming and with tears streaming down her cheeks. When she collected herself she got out of bed, the rest of the Artemis cabin was still asleep, so she got up and headed off to the Poseidon cabin to get Percy. She looked over and saw Nico heading towards him as well, she waved him over and he came running.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Asked Thalia.

"Couldn't sleep." He stated without meeting her gaze.

She was about to question him but instead Percy just came outside.

"Let's go, I can't wait any longer." Percy said while walking off.

Thalia and Nico just looked at each other and shrugged then they started following him over the hill.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry about taking so long to update. I just couldn't think of how to start this chapter. Excuses, excuses I get it. I also hate when authors don't update stories but I think there's only a couple more chapters of setting the plot up and then BOOM! I don't need to worry about it anymore. I hope you don't have a problem with the shortness of the chapter. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

 **-MalevolentKing**


	4. Important AN -Please Read-

Hey guys I've got a poll on my account asking for story ideas I guess you could say, there are 10 options if I remember correctly. Answer one of the questions and you'll get a cookie or something. So on to other news. I'm adding this to all my stories just in case. But anyway, I got rid of my Fairy Tail story called 'Something Different' because it wasn't what I was interested in anymore. Thanks for taking the time to read this. So long and goodnight.

-MalevolentKing


End file.
